The subject matter described herein relates generally to an insect trap and, more particularly, to a container for luring and trapping insects and a method of making the same.
It is common for flying insect traps to include a container and a port coupled to the container. The container houses a substance that attracts flying insects to the port, and the port is designed to permit insects to enter the container while inhibiting their exit from the container. Thus, flying insects that enter the container tend to become trapped therein, and ultimately perish inside the container.
At least some known insect traps are configured to house an insect lure within an inner surface of the trap. After a period of time, it may be desirable to dispose of the lure. For example, the lure may be disposed of when the lure is overpopulated with insects or the lure has a diminishing capability of attracting insect (e.g., the scent of the lure is reduced). In another example, the lure may be disposed of when the trap is moved to prevent spills or when the trap is stored for subsequent deployments. With these known insect traps, the lure is typically stored in the traps directly on the inner surfaces of the traps, and thus the traps must be disposed of along with the lure to prevent unwanted orders from the traps and accidentally attracting insects when the traps are not deployed.